


Soulmates

by Stoptheraine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: Finding your soulmate can be really hard, but not when multiple coincidences brought you two together.🌸 in which Hyunjin is your soulmate and you figure it out through bunch of signs. 🌸- Hwang Hyunjin x Reader- Stray Kids- One Shot





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with another story hope you enjoy!!

1st Person

*Ping*

"Skz_hyunjin just posted a photo"

I opened my phone to see what picture he posted. 

Oh sorry, Who is Hyunjin?? 

He's part of the 9 membered group in our school called Stray Kids. They're quite famous here in our campus especially for their dance covers 

But yeah, I'm gonna stop talking about him now, because if I don't...

Well, I'm gonna ramble on and on about him, until we reach how

beautiful his eyes are, his hair and oh my... You get the point, I love him.

Back to the photo, as I opened the photo, I immediately squealed. He looks so cute, IDK omg. 

He can honestly have all my uwus.

It wasn't just because he looked cute that I squealed, I almost shouted my lungs off because of the filter he used.

It was the same as mine!!!

I mean yeah... Many people use that filter but you know, it's not like many people use that filter while doing the same pose as mine or my signature pose, right?? I'm just delusional right??

'no, you believe the both of you are soulmates'

"Shut up" I told my self. I ignored this coincidence and continued with my life. 

But little did I know, it will be the one of many things that'll I consider the same.

\----------

So yeah, we dismissed the thought of him and I being soulmates right??

Well you never guess what happened today!!

I don't know if it's another coincidence but... I got a cut today and I didn't know where it came from, and the most odd thing about it is that it's healed. It's not raw or anything, but I dismissed it as one of the consequences of my clumsiness.

But when I saw Hyunjin having the same cut on the same spot with almost the same length, I suspected something was out of the ordinary.

I resisted the urge to come up to him and ask about it but he beat me to it.

"Y/n Hey!" He greeted. 

"Hi Hyunjin! What's up?" I greeted back, trying to act as natural as I can. 

"Uhm... I hope you don't mind me asking, but where did get your cut there?" 

I almost broke a smile, So he noticed huh...

"Well, to be honest, I don't know where or how. I woke up and it was there, how about yours?"

"Oh this?" He chuckled slightly which made me blush.

"It's nothing, my ruler made its way there, it was sharp so that happened."

"It looks like mine though, but fresher." His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh yeah! What a coincidence, must be fate."

It was my turn to be surprised, but before I even got a hold of myself, He left.

\--------------------

Another weird thing that also might be considered as coincidence, is very unusual, supernatural, a mystery to the science world.

I was at the cafeteria, making my project when I decided to write something on my arm because I was bored. I wrote Hyunjin's name with a small heart beside it, but when I saw him near the entrance I erased it and changed it to Chan's name, you know just for fun...

Okay maybe I do have a slight crush on him to, but that's not my point here!

Going back, I was continuing my project when I heard a scream. 

"Chris! You better take this off right now!! I'll kill you!"

Running past me, I saw Hyunjin and Chan trying to hit each other. 

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Chan's voice was constantly heard through out the cafeteria.

"It won't come off!" Hyunjin said, I took a peak of what they are trying to erase and my eyes widen in surprise.

It's Chan's name!! In what I see from here, it's in my handwriting and design, the same thing on my arm! 

I grabbed my wipes and erased it immediately.

"It disappeared, WTH!" 

"How do you do it bro?" Chan asked. 

"I don't know bro, I don't know." 

As I heard their voices nearing mine, I took off from my place and left.

It wasn't long until I felt a stinging pain from my arm, like how painful an antbite is. 

I looked down and saw something written there, and it wasn't my usual neat scrawl.

"Who are you?"

A silent curse came out my lips.

\---------------

I've read about soulmates before so that's why I think that's whats happening with the both of us. Highly likely. The cases I read before were the similar with my case. Several cases were recorded about soulmates, maybe this is one of those.

I decided not to answer or write something on my arm for days, and in those days I tried to ignore all of the things that Hyunjin wrote in his arm, I usually just wear long sleeves to cover it.

It's a good thing that Hyunjin doesn't write elsewhere.

I was relieved when the writings stopped, the fear of him finding out that I was the one receiving his drawings was making my heart burst.

Why wouldn't I want him to know??

I don't know, I... I just can't admit it yet. No, not yet.

One day after his drawings, I swear I missed him. His drawings became a motivation for me when life becomes hard, but even in those times, I can't say who I was, not even a hint, knowing he'll receive them.

\----------------

What I thought was freedom from it became something more unusual, more confusing and more closer to the facts that we are indeed soulmates.

I started feeling emotions that weren't mine.

How did can I say they weren't mine?

Why oh why will I get scared in the middle of a mass??

It's not a nervous type scared, it's downright horror movie scared.

Very unusual, very.

But how did I knew it was his? 

He posted about watching some horror movie at the same time I felt it. 

I wonder if he felt mine too.

Have he felt just how nervous I am around him? 

Or how I feel extremely happy when I hear his name?

But sometimes, I start to wonder if he ever felt the same, I can feel his nervousness when I'm around. 

Maybe it's my emotions. Maybe it's his. 

All I know is I can feel something. I can feel it.

\----------------

That incident happened for a week.

It was like riding a rollercoaster of emotions, it often affected mine. Thankfully it stopped.

I thought it was the end of this unusual life, yes, really I did thought it was.

But of course I'm wrong, something more strange happened.

(How can something be more strange than that one?)

I woke up from a nap that afternoon hearing numbers and lyrics of an unfamiliar song in my head. 

I immediately dismissed it as one of the random things going in my head.

After some routine, I started doing my assignment, but as I was answering the thoughts went back.

'wtf!!' I said in my head. 

'what?' Hyunjin answered back. 'who are you?'

I tried so hard not to think of anything, but that's hard of course.

"Y/n" my sister called me from outside of my room. "Yes?" 

"Can you please sign my form, just put your name under it." I nodded and do as I was told 

'y/n' 

someone called me again, but this time, it's from my head.

'holy sh-' I cursed in my head.

I shouldn't have thought of my name.

'and why won't you?' He answered back 'I'm Hyunjin, I ought you should know.'

'I know.'

'So long have you know?' 

'i... Well... Can we not talk in our heads?? It feels weird.'

'like we can stop it...' he sarcastically said.

I quickly searched the articles about the cases of soulmates.

"One thing that made it stopped was when we kissed for the first time." I read.

'wtf! Kiss??' I said in my head.

'what about a kiss?'

I guess I have to get used to that... Or maybe kiss him so it will stop. But why will he even kiss me?? He doesn't like me!! 

'let's just meet today, I found a way to stop it.'

'how?'

'I'll tell you later.'

I texted him where we'll meet.

Hyunjin: why didn't you just tell me

You: I don't wanna.

You: it's weird.

Hyunjin: okay then. See you.

\---------

I dressed up and went to where I'm supposed to be.

While walking, Hyunjin made small talk in our heads, a little arguments here but we ended up laughing. 

"Hey slowpoke!!" I saw Hyunjin standing there waving his hands. 

"What slowpoke?" I rolled my eyes. 

He chuckled. "So what's the plan? How are we going to stop this?" 

I blushed a deep shade of red. Can I really tell him that he have to kiss me?? 

"Uhmm... Actually" I can't say it. 

What if laugh at me?? What if he thinks I'm repulsive?? What if he thinks that I'm lying? Ugghhh this is so hard.

"What is it?"

"I think you'll not like it..."

"But what is it?? Anything will do."

"But maybe it won't work! I'll just make a fool out of myself if I do it" I keep on insisting not to do it.

He shouted at me, "just tell me what is it!!!"

There's no going back... *Sighs*

I pressed my lips into his. We stayed in that position for three seconds until I pulled away.

But before I can pull away that far, he pressed his lips to mine again. 

I kissed back, deepening the kiss. Why wouldn't I? We kissed for three minutes. Yes I did count.

"Did it work?" I asked. "Huh?" He said still in a daze.

"Do you still hear me in your head?" I tried to say something to him. "I can't hear anything"

I smiled widely. It's true then, It worked!!

"So..." He started

"So..." I also said 

"Soulmates huh?" He chuckled, I did too. "Who knew right?" 

"But in all honesty, It's okay if you don't like me or what, we're soulmates but you don't have to stay with me." I said in all seriousness.

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. " Thanks for the offer but I'm perfectly fine with you, I guess you should know that I like you... A lot. For a long time now. "

"I guess you're lucky that I like you too..." He chuckled and brushed off a strand of hair from my face. 

"Am I now?" I nodded with a huge smile. "So, can I push my luck more?" 

I raised my eyebrows at him. "How are you planning to do so?" 

He cupped my face. "By doing this" and he kissed me again.

As we parted, he laid his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. 

"I'm so damn lucky." 

"Me too..."

\-- end --

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
